1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module built, for example, in a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), having built-in camera modules have been provided.
A camera module of this type includes a lens barrel, a lens holder for holding an imaging optical system, an image pickup device for picking up an object image that has been guided by the imaging optical system, and springs for supporting the lens holder in such a manner that the lens holder is movable along an optical axis of the imaging optical system (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227100).
Because portable electronic apparatuses have been becoming smaller and thinner in recent years, further miniaturization of the camera modules is desired, which has made miniaturization of the springs a significant issue.